An improved apparatus for applying coating material to an object includes a spray head from which a fan-like flow of coating material is directed towards the object.
A known apparatus for use in applying coating material (powder) to an object includes an electrostatic spray gun having a nozzle with an outlet slot. This known electrostatic spray gun is generally satisfactory in its operation and is commercially available from Nordson Corporation of Amherst, Ohio under the designation of "Versa Spray II" (trademark) with a 4 mm flat spray nozzle.
Other known apparatus for use in applying coating material to an object includes a spray gun having a nozzle and a deflector which directs the flow of coating material toward the object. This apparatus includes an electrode assembly which electrostatically charges particles of the coating material (powder) entrained in a flow of air. The electrode assembly includes a porous electrode sheet which is disposed in the deflector and has edge portions which are exposed to the flow of coating material. A spray gun having this construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,347. Another known spray gun for applying coating material to an object is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,879.